


The First Time

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fiamma meets Greystagg... and finds a little more love.RP Fic. AU.





	The First Time

Fiamma had smiled softly at Greystagg as she was wheeled in, curled up on the seat, doing her best not to show how embarrassed she was. 

"Hello..."

Greystagg smiled softly back.

"Hello yourself little one."

"I... hope you don't mind?"

"Mind what sweet child?"

"My... being here?"

"Not at all."

Fiamma smiled sadly. 

"Thank you..."

Greystagg smiled and kissed her softly. Fiamma mewed even as she responded. Greystagg deepened the kiss a little. Fiamma submitted instantly. Greystagg smiled and broke the kiss.

"Show your queen your body..."

She said in a commanding but loving soft voice. Fiamma blushed but did so. Greystagg smiled and admired Fiamma's body. Fiamma blushed. 

"Spread your legs."

Greystagg purred. Fiamma continued to blush but did so. Greystagg smiled.

"My compliments you have a very beautiful clit..."

"Thank you?"

"May I.....lick it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Greystagg smiled, she knelt down and gently pressed her mouth against Fiamma's clit and began to lick softly. Fiamma soon began to mewl. Greystagg kept licking. Fiamma soon cried out and came.


End file.
